Eclipsian Dreams
by Eclipsian Maiden
Summary: What happens when a new senshi comes to town? What happens when her enemy has followed her and brought back her brother to fight against her? How have the generals been brought back to life? all will be revealed in Eclipsian Dreams
1. Begining of the Dreams

AN: **I do not own sailor moon nor anything associated with them except for sailor eclipse and the eclipsian senshi/realms they are the only things that came from my own mind besides the idea for this story.**

ok with that out of the way, Hello and Welcome to Eclipse Dream, this will bring in a new Senshi to the ranks of the inner and outer senshi. What will this senshi bring of their past, how is she connected to them and what happens when all of the negavurse is out to take the crystal and the new senshi? Only time will tell and im the story weaver. Please forgive any gramatical mistakes for Im not the best in the world but am working on improving. ^_^ so enough with my ramblings On with the fanfiction oh and the pairings are normal:

Usa/Mamo  
Rei/Jed(will be interesting)  
Ami/Zoi  
Mina/Kun  
Moto/Neph(yes he will come back)  
Haruka/Micheal  
Yumi/???(unknown anyone can suggest for here ^_^)

* * *

_Shattered and broken the young warrior stood there a sword through her brother's gut and his through her own. "Im sorry brother," she whispered as she pulled hers out his eyes going blank and he fell back ripping his sword from her. She stumbled back falling to the ground she looked up to see a dearly loyal friend come to her side. _

_"Eclipse," said the pink clad senshi, Her pink hair covered in grime and cuts marring her delicate looking skin. "shh," said the fallen senshi known as Eclipse. "I will not die not yet anyways," she said as she gasped in pain as she laid there blood pooling around her._

_The Pink senshi looked down on her leader. "Eclipse, I don't want to lose you, we have to find them," she said softly "I.....know....hold this......for me" she said as she handed the senshi the item she used for transformation. _

_"Be.......safe......lovely..." with that the Senshi of Eclipse's hand fell her life leaving her. _

A young girl with dark midnight black hair shot up in bed. She held her head in her hands. "It was just a dream, I didn't die, It was just a dream," she ran a hand through her hair and climbed out of bed. She looked at the clock and the red numbers glared at her saying 2am.

She sighed and flicked her light on as she looked at her room now she saw it as a bare lifeless room now as she pulled out her suitecase and started to pack her clothing. She was moving tomorrow well later today. She sighed she was moving to Japan due to her father's job. She didn't like this the world was going to be upside down and inside out for her.

She would say good bye to her friend Jade and then it would be off to the Airport for the flight to Japan where she would be required to wear a uniform for some school and have to make new friends. The world was cruel and unfair. She finished packing and crawled back into her bed and tried to claim the last few precious moments of sleep before her father came in to tell her time here was over and she would be ripped from familiarity and safety and thrown into chaos and disarray.

Just as she seemed to close her eyes her door opened and the sun started to peak over the horizon. She sighed and got up before her father said a word. She grabbed her suite case and walked out after grabbing her blanket as she left and looked at her father. "Alright ready to go," she said as she went down to the car. Her father was sending her ahead and then would be there soon enough.

"Yumiko, dear, im sorry you have to leave home, and your friends but my job is all we have right now and its not so easy to get a new one." He said as he held the door open for her she looked at him and said "Yeah yeah I know," she looked for her friend but didn't find her. She slipped into the car and let a single tear fall from her face as she was then driven to the airport and put on a plane.

When the plane landed and Yumiko got off she started to go claim her luggage. She didn't like being here but soon enough someone found her. "Are you Ms. Dath'remar?" asked a mature voice. Yumiko turned to see a tall man standing there with two females on either side of him. She looked at him his short sandy blonde hair fell upon his head like the wind played within it for hours and it never made it look messy, his outfit was a pair of black dress pants and a beige colored top that pulled out the blonde in his hair and a cream colored jacket . Beside him on the left was a well dressed lady her hair was shoulder length pulled up to the side with a clip that looked a little like a star fish, Her outfit was a short black skirt and a aqua blouse that accented her hair. She then turned her attention to the final member of the group but instead of seeing the lady's hair first she saw her eyes which were a timeless garnet. Yumiko felt lost in the last one's eyes.

Yumiko swallowed as she hard the middle one ask again "Are you 'remar?" The look she was getting was not a very pleasent one if she didn't answer soon. She took a deep breath "Who's asking?" she said as she stood there looking at the trio and finishing her analysis of the last person. Her hair was a deep green color done up in a half bun way. She was wearing a deep maroon colored skirt style suit. She didn't like how the middle one talked to her and she started to feel defensive.

"Well, We are friends of Professor Tomeo who is your father's friend and we were asked to take you to the house you will be staying in while you are here in tokyo. If you don't want the ride then I hope you have some money on you because it will be a pretty far walk with all your lugage," said the male. Yumiko started to feel her temper rise. "So, you are the welcoming committee, I guess i was never wanted to come here anyways, You know, if you don't want to be here and help me then just go away and leave me alone!"she said as she turned to leave she had two bags one was her carry on and the other had the rest of her clothing.

The man hmphed and turned to leave when the aqua haired woman stopped him with a soft touch. "Haruka, calm down she's just been taken from her home and flown half way across the world, cut her a little break she's probably tired and needs a friend right now not a hostile acquaintance," were the words that followed the soft touch. The scowl on the mans face faded. "Fine but, she is going to take a nap after she is in the car and tells us her name," said the one called Haruka.

Yumiko sighed and started to walk behind the trio not sure what to think of them. She didn't know much but the name Haruka seemed familiar like she had heard it somewhere before. She pondered it as she climbed into the car her bags stowed in the trunk. "Alright, off to our home or her's?" said Haruka as she started the engin. The tall garnet eyed lady was sitting beside her in the back.

"We should introduce her to the girls after she rests so if she wants she can stay in one of our empty rooms until her father gets here," said the aqua haired one.

"that sounds like a good plan Michiru," said the garnet eyed one. As she said that the man grumbled. "Fine Setsuna, Michiru, she can stay but only until her father gets here and that's it," he said "Now what's your name Child," Yumiko growled slightly under her breath. "First im not a child and Secondly Mister My name is Yumiko,"

After she said Mister the car errupted into laughter. "What?" yumiko said as they all calmed down. "Haruka is not a male," said Michiru.

After that statement Yumiko blushed and grew quiet and enjoyed the ride. They would arrive at the outer's mansion soon enough and now the tension between Yumiko and Haruka was broken which was better for all parties involved.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first part of Eclipse Dream. Please leave comments, Questions and all other words of wisdome and advice in the reviews. And i hope to get out more this weekend, Who knows how long this story will go if the readers enjoy ^_^


	2. Enemy from a dream

AN: Welcome to the next chapter of Eclipsian Dreams.....Again I own not the ideas of Sailor moon but the ideas of the Eclipsian Senshi/realm, Enjoy the story and all its romance drama.

* * *

When the group arrived Haruka found that Yumiko was sleeping in the back againt Setsuna. Carefully they woke her from her sleep. She slowly and automatically moved with them tired and needing rest. She felt the pull of sleep taking her again as she fell onto the bed. Before she landed she was asleep agian. As she rested Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru went into the observatory to talk.

"Something is different about her, Something i just cant quite place," said Haruka as she sat on her chair her arms sprawled across the back of her chair. She looked over at Michiru and said nothing more

"Yes she does seem familiar but from where, Nothing i remember brings anyone to my mind, Setsuna do you know who she is?" said Michiru as she sat gracefully on her seat facing Haruka and Setsuna herself.

"Only time will tell her place, and why she is here, We have to be patient." setsuna said as she stood and turned to leave. She gracefully walked to the door leaving two pondering Senshi behind her.

As Yumiko slept Michiru called the inner senshi, She had gotten in contact with Usagi who then spred the word that they would have a new girl to make feel welcome. Yumiko didn't know what was going to happen to her when she woke. After her nap was over and she awoke refreshed Yumiko got up and changed into a deep blue tank top that was practically backless and tied around the neck with a V neckline that covered everything that should be covered and had on a pair of hip hugging jeans that were black. She had on a pair of black strapy heels that looked a lot like sailor Venus' shoes.

She stood there and brushed her hair from the tangles that were there. She then carefully pulled her hair back into a medium height ponytail. She went out to find anyone who was around. When she found Haruka and Michiru she was surprised they told her they had some people they wanted her to meet. She smiled and said alright. Within moments they were in the car heading to the Arcade.

When they arrived Usagi came out to greet them. "Michiru! Haruka! it has been a while," she said but was speachless when she saw Yumiko she was shocked. She didn't know what to think of her outfit or even how she stood. She saw the men on the street looking at her like she was some kind of spectical. She shook her head and took her soon to be friend's arm and took her into the arcade.

"Usako, who is your friend" said the tall man of the group that had hair to match Yumiko's, He had piercing eyes that matched his slightly guarded words when adressing the fact that Usagi had brought someone new into their mists.

"Mamo-chan, This is Yumiko-chan, She just moved here from the states," she said in a bubbly tone. Everyone looked at her attire and was shocked at what she was wearing. They all made room for her to get her from the prying eyes of everyone else in the Arcade.

When Haruka and Michiru came in they sat in the same booth. They stayed close but gave the inner's time to judge Yumiko. "should we really leave her to their judgement? I know Usagi is a good judge of character but the rest might be hostile towards her," said Michiru. "She will be fine don't worry so much Michiru, The girl is strong don't worry," said Haruka as she sipped on her coffee.

"So what's your name?" asked Rei as she watched how the girl reacted.

Yumiko fidgited slightly as she felt for something that was not there. "Im Yumiko, Yumiko Dath'remar," she said as she then bit her lip and watched them. She saw Rei as the over protective like Makoto who seemed to have a soft side for her friends but not her currently, Minako seemed to be a very bubbily girl like Usagi and ami seemed to be the brains of the group. She studied Usagi and Mamoru curious to see what their roles in the group were, She didn't want to take someone's place if she could help it. She saw how protective Mamoru was over Usagi so she concluded they were a couple. She didn't like to be under the microscop so to speak. She sighed then said "Look i just moved here and i don't want trouble." she said as she moved to stand.

"If you dont want me here just say so and i'll leave," she said as she moved out of her seat. She didn't like To be judged without fair representation. She turned and the faint line of a scar could be seen now. She had a scar that wrapped around her. She knew it was hard to explain exactly what happened but she would if asked about it. She hear the faint gasps of Usagi and her friends.

She walked off towards the door. She didn't understand what to think about the whole situation but she felt like something was about to happen.

Suddenly glass flew around her, She went to cover her face. She was worried as she felt some familiarity in this. Glass cut her arms as she shielded her face. everyone screamed and ran from the doors. She was not sure what was going on but she just could not move. She looked up once everything was calmed and saw a face that had been plauging her dreams. "But you died!" she whispered as she felt her face pale and color drain from every inch over her. She stared into eyes filled with darkness and hate. They were a cold distant black color. They were sucking her in and made her feel fear. She could not understand what was going on.

"So we meet again, young one," said the man as he stood before Yumiko. He smiled a dark chilling smile. He walked slowly towards her knowing he had everyone cowering in fear or so he thought. His focus was mostly on Yumiko who stood there unable to move as he had rooted her. "Yes you remember the pain you put me through you little retched girl," he said as he summoned a sword to his hand. He pointed it at her then smirked again. "Now maybe you will feel the pain it is to be hurt by..." he stopped as he heard the rushing of air coming towards him.

Yumiko heard the wind rushing but didn't move until the attack hit right at her feet. She flew back into the wall and slid down into a uncontious state. She was alive but she had been accidentally hurt. The man laughed as he evaded. "So she now has guardian's, So ironic, Eventaually her past will catch up to her and her destiny will come to pass, Only a matter of time," he left laughing leaving everyone shocked as to what he wanted with Yumiko and who he was to her.

* * *

  
And that is the second part of Eclipsian Dreams.....Please Read and Respond.

Yes im evil leaving the new senshi uncontious and letting the enemy know her civilian form even though she's not a senshi right now. So what will happen now with the sudden appearance of Yumiko's ememy from her dreams?


	3. Nightmares and Friends

AN: Welcome to the next installment of Eclipsian Dreams...what a strange twist of events an enemy from our new senshi's dreams who was very much dead returns? What will hapen next? Only time will tell.

I do not own sailor moon it belongs to its creator and I only own Sailor Eclipse and the Eclipsian Senshi/realms ^_^

Promiss a little romance comming soon Stay tuned

* * *

After the enemy left Uranus watched as mamoru went to check on the young girl that he had targetted. When everyone was focused on her Uranus returned as her civilian form. "What happened?" said Haruka as she and Michiru returned with a shopping bag. Motoki was shocked and went to call the hospital. They were surprised her leg was still intackt but she was just uncontious. "Motoki We'll take her to the hospital, She's stable but still needs a doctor to see her," said Mamoru.

After Mamoru said that Haruka took the keys and pulled her car around. "Put her in back i can get her there quickly," she said as she held a don't argue with me look in her eyes. Michiru got in the front and Mamoru nodded. The girls were nervous what would happen to her. They had a feeling they were partly responsable. "Haruka-san, Please keep us updated on how she's doing we don't want her to feel like she has no friends," said Usagi. She bit her lip as she watched helplessly as a new possible friend laid in the back of the car uncontious.

"Alright Bunny, " said Haruka as she took off to the hospital. "Michiru, something is going on and this girl knows why, though she cant remember what she knows, We need to talk to Luna and Artemis, they might be able to help," she said as they arrived and a male nurse saw the uncontious girl in the back seat. He got the hospital into action. They were use to the senshi's battles bringing in someone to the hospital because they were a little to close but they knew that if it werent for the senshi the person would be going to the mourge.

They set her up in a room to give her time to come too. The doctor came to Haruka and Michiru a grave look on his face. "The man we called an Eric Dath'remar, says he has no daughter and to not call him again. A nurse came on the phone not long after that and said he had been in an accident that has taken his memories of her. Though he says he has a son that is away at college. You can be written in as her guardians until such time her father can take responsability for her or she becomes of age. , , you may sign these then enter her room, She is still uncontious for now,".

Haruka was shocked at what was going on and nodded and signed. Michiru signed as well knowing that without them this girl would have no where else to go. They went into the room and looked down at her. She had oxygen going into her and a single IV that was giving her fluids so she would not be dehydrated. They just hoped that she would wake soon. The day dragged on and the two outer senshi fell asleep there watching her.

_Shadows chased down the walls as yumiko ran. Darkness was trying to get to her. She ran until she collapsed. She looked up at the moon and cried out as the darkness gripped her. Darkness that had her was painful. She screamed and thrashed trying to escape. "Help me Eclipsia HELP!" she cried out as tears ran down her face. Weakening she saw the moon fading into the black sky behind it. "Don't leave me," she whispered as she passed out. ~I will find you princess I will, You have no where to run now~ were the words that echoed through the dream as the darkness covered her and she awoke._

Out side the dream Yumiko was crying and mumbling the only words that came out clear was "Don't leave me," this woke Michiru as she stretched she was shocked at what might have made the girl say that. She felt troubled. She was not sure what to think as she saw the girl's eyes flutter and start to open. Michiru touched Haruka's shoulder which awoke the Senshi of sky. "Wha?" Haruka said as she looked up and then at the bed to find a contious Yumiko. They were not sure what to do but when the Nurse came in they were asked to leave. "No, I don't want to be alone," said Yumiko her voice holding fear in it. The nurse nodded and allowed them to stay if they sat in the chairs out of the way.

Once she was given the all clear Haruka and Michiru took her home. The ride home was silent but when they got there Setsuna was standing in the driveway a little Hotaru standing beside her. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama," the small girl said after the car was turned off. "Welcome home," she said in a soft delicate voice. When Yumiko got out Hotaru smiled and went to give her a hug. Yumiko didn't stop though her mind was on auto piolit as she went inside. Hotaru seemed like she was going to cry. "Shh, don't cry little firefly, our new friend has had a long day, let her get some rest and she'll be fine alright" said Haruka which seemed to stop the tears. "Ok," said Hotaru and bring a small smile to her face.

Once in her room Yumiko sat down on the bed. The Doctor had told her her father had forgotten her. Was she really that easy to forget or was it something she was not understanding. She was grateful for Michiru and Haruka for taking her in but she was not sure if she would fit in anymore. She sighed she would be starting school tomorrow and there was little she could do about it. She took a moment to change into her Pjs and then curled up in the middle of her bed with her stuffed wolf in her arms. "Papa, why did you forget me?" was the soft heart wrentching question she said before she slipped into a uneasy sleep.

Yumiko's dreams were plauged with being forgotten and forgetting herself. She woke up crying the next morning. She showered and got dressed into the same uniform that Usagi wore. She sighed and took a deep breath not sure she liked being in the skirt but said nothing about it. She put on a forced smile and tried to look happy but was totally failing. She took her lunch and started off towards school she didn't know what to expect but suddenly she bumped into someone. She stumbled back but didn't fall. She looked up to see the man from the group yesterday. "Im sorry," Yumiko said as she looked at him. "No problem you a change from the norm, usually its Usa-chan that bumps into me but she's running late,"he said.

Yumiko laughed and smiled "Alright ill tell usagi that you missed her today if she's at school already," she said as she ran off to the gates of the school. She smiled it was nice to be able to laugh anyways. She entered the office and got her schedual she was surprised to find she was in Usagi's class. She had a feeling somehow it was not a coincidence. She didn't understand it but she accepted it. She knew her day was going to be a long one.

Lunch came and Yumiko was glad she found Usagi and relayed the message. Yumiko went to go find somewhere to eat when Usagi just asked her and pulled her to join her little group. Yumiko was shocked but didn't fight it because eatting in a group was ten times better then eatting alone. She had a feeling she was suspose to be apart of their close knit group. ~There is no way i should be apart of their group, Im the outsider and I don't belong here,~ she thought as she watched the group being all happy and cheerful.

After lunch School dragged on forever it seemed but soon enough Yumiko found herself walking home and only to be dragged into the arcade by an ambush laid by Usagi. She saw Michiru and Haruka sitting with the group. She sighed she would never get away from this now. She went and sat down feeling like this was no more then an interigation. She took a strong swallow and a deep breath then waited. She looked at everyone at the table. Soon Usagi smiled and said "We just wanted to give you a proper welcome to Tokyo today so here," she said handing her and invitation. When Yumiko opened it she was shocked they could have picked to do anything and they chose kareoke. She shook her head. They were trying to embarrase her but it would be in fun so could she really complain. She looked up and smiled "Alright you got me," she said and the group all laughed.

* * *

And that is the end of Part three, Nightmares and friends....I need feedback to see if this story is any good and don't worry the enemy will rear its ugly head again but this time to reveal what Yumiko has forgotten....Love will harden the young senshi's heart and what else will this enemy take from her before enough is enough? Only time will tell in Eclipsian Dreams.

^_^ Read and review feed back is a +


	4. Kareoke and a break down

AN: Hi all and yes im alive, been having writers block something terrible. I do hope this is better and works for all of you ill be getting around to bring out Yumiko's senshi past when she remembers more. XD Yes i do hope you are enjoying the Story and i don't own any of Sailor moon or the characters except for Yumiko and Eclipse. ^_^ RR please

* * *

Yumiko's laughter made Haruka and Michiru feel a little better. They saw little evidence of the auto pilot girl they had takan home the night before. She seemed to be happier and more at ease. As they thought this Usagi smiled and grabbed ahold of Yumiko and made her stand up as she said "Alright lets go do some kareoke." she smiled her warm open smile. With that the group got up and bid Motoki good bye and took Yumiko to the Crown Kareoke parlor. She sat in the audiance and laughed with the group.

Soon Yumiko was pushed up on stage and got Bring me to life by Evenesance. She waited and with perfect timing she sang:

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where Ive become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

with a glazed look filled her eyes as she thought of her dreams how they depicted the death of a female warrior that she called herself. She could see the death so clearly and the enemy she had striken down was her very own brother. She could not think of much more she continued singing and when she came back to listening to herself she was past the chorus.

_now that I know what Im without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
_

She watched the crowd of friends she had now and knew her past would come to find her but what past the one from America? the one that she dreamed about? So many questions filled her head she felt like everything was crashing down on her as she poured every feeling she had into her song. She wanted to wake from the nightmare she was having every night for the last two months. She was scared of the voice that had told her it was going to come for her.

_  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Free me tonight _

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I cant wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I cant wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing Ive become _

(Bring me to life)  
Ive been living a lie, theres nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

She finished the song and before she could put the mic up she colapsed to her knees scared of what she could be, what she could have done to her family and her fears came out in her tears. She was scared as any girl had a right to be. She slightly remembered her guardian she wished desperately for her dear friend to come back to her and help her sort everything out.

Michiru and Haruka saw her break after the song and were worried as anyone would. She had been so happy and cheerful before and here she was crying like she had lost everything in one fatal swoop. Before anyone could move Usagi was there holding her as she cried. They heard her mumble about being forgotten by her father, her brother missing, and being alone. That struck everyone to the core. She felt like she was thrown into the tempest without help.

The inners suggested a big sleepover at the temple and Michiru and Haruka pushed Yumiko to go and Hotaru to join them. She nodded and tried to calm down. They didn't have anymore songs so they all went home and got ready for the best one shot friends for life sleepover of a lifetime to make Yumiko feel so much better.

Haruka and Michiru looked at Setsuna when she opened the door with their we need to talk look which she nodded and they let Yumiko tell Hotaru about the sleep over. Once told the little girls face lit up like it was chrismas day. She grabbed Yumiko's hand and dragged her to her room so that she could help her pack for the party. Yumiko smiled softly and helped.

"We need to know what you know about her Setsuna, we need to know more about her past," Haruka said softly so as the girls would not hear them.

"Im working on it Haruka but the gates are being fickle showing me bits and pieces but none of it from the same time, Im seeing her alliance past and her time in america but it is like her past is in the ocean and only the waves that crash on the shores are being let through," she said as she looked at Michiru.

"Yes when i consult the oceans about her they get into a frenzy and its hard to tell what they want to hapen with her, they see so much happening but what will come to past is up to her," Michiru said as they saw Hotaru's door open and out came the two Hotaru holding a small purple over night bag.

Yumiko quickly got her things together and they were off to the temple.


End file.
